1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to quick release tire carries, and more particularly pertains to a quick release spare tire carrier particularly for use with pickup truck beds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trucks, and particularly pickup style trucks, have conventionally found spare tire placement awkward. Such placement is normally positioned to an underside of the pickup bed in an effort to provide maximum use of the bed for storage, hauling and the like. There have, in the prior art, been many efforts to provide a convenient and effective means of storing a spare tire under the associated truck bed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,815 to Suzuki, et al., sets forth a spare tire hanger provided with an "L" shaped tubular framework that includes central pins to secure a tire thereto, wherein the "L" shaped framework is mounted to a pivotal support pin that is removable upon a wheel wrench or the like to utilize disengagement of the carrier relative to the pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,171 to Ludwig sets forth a pivotally mounted support bar wherein an over-center clamp latch secures the bar to a rear bumper of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,107 to Smith sets forth a vehicular spare tire carrier wherein a levering arrangement utilizing a pulley and tether is mounted to raise and lower the support structure of the tire relative to the pickup truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,555 to Combs sets forth a vehicular undercarriage spare tire carrier wherein a pulley assembly secured to the rear bumper of the vehicle is operative through a lever to raise and lower the associated spare tire support structure relative to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,260 to Krakow wherein the carrier comprises an elongate support beam mounted to the vehicle in a manner parallel to the rear wheel axis, wherein a cradle frame is suspended from a support beam in a manner such that it may be pivoted downwardly and rotated rearwardly of the vehicle for the removal of a spare tire therefrom.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved quick release spare tire carrier which addresses the problems of simplicity of construction to permit ease of use and effectiveness in its operation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.